


we should be together

by jeongham



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, gayayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, lapslock, mainly 2yeon theres practically no namo/jijung, super short but sweet, this is real cheesy like everything else i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: even though they're preoccupied, nayeon and jeongyeon only have eyes for each other





	we should be together

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song 'we should be together' if it wasn't obvious

it’s pure coincidence that they both happen to be on dates in the same dark little hole in the wall. it’s pure coincidence that they lock eyes from across the bar and get up and meet in the dingy bathroom. 

jeongyeon crowds nayeon so she’s sitting on the edge of the sink that’s barely clinging to the grimy wall. nayeon’s cherry red lips fall open like she’s about to whisper something sultry, but jeongyeon beats her to the punch, “the hill. tomorrow afternoon.”

and then jeongyeon’s breath disappears from her neck and she’s slinking away. back at the bar, jeongyeon catches nayeon’s eyes again from over jihyo’s shoulder and licks her lips. nayeon tries hard not to crack a smile when jihyo turns to look uneasily behind her.

_____________

nayeon’s head falls back against the trunk of the tree as her dark hair flutters around her in the slight breeze. the sunlight dapples the ground under the swaying leaves. she sees a familiar lanky figure heading up the top of the slope towards the shady tree. 

jeongyeon flops down beside her in the short, wispy grass under the shade and throws her head back to take a swig of whiskey. 

“hi,” nayeon murmurs, a grin slowly spreading across her face. apples of their cheeks tinted pink, they gaze at each other with sparkling eyes. jeongyeon passes her the whiskey with a soft smile. 

“missed you,” jeongyeon mumbles, still staring blissfully at her. nayeon takes a small sip and scoots to cup jeongyeon’s cheek in her palm. she brushes their noses together and breathes, “me too.”

their minds are completely empty aside from each other. without a care in the world, they stare up at the slow-moving clouds, shoulders smashed together. jeongyeon raises their interlocked hands up into the sky.

“we should be together,” she declares softly. it’s more of a tentative affirmation than a suggestion. nayeon sighs and sits up.

“you know what? we really should be,” she confirms. 

turning her head to look up at nayeon, jeongyeon’s smile stretches from ear to ear. she should feel bad about betraying jihyo’s heart like this, but the concern doesn’t hover in her mind long enough for her to fret about the outcome of all this. all she can focus on is nayeon crawling over her. 

nayeon dangles over her with limbs shaky from their shared giddiness, and leans so their lips are brushing just slightly. nayeon’s lips caress jeongyeon’s as she purrs, “i love you.”

jeongyeon closes her eyes, beginning to reply, when nayeon’s neglected phone rings. nayeon’s warmth leaves her momentarily as she leans over to tend to it. 

it’s momo. nayeon bites her lip and something ugly manifests itself in the pit of her stomach when she declines the call. but she pushes it down and decides to deal with the consequences of her decisions later. now all she feels is light as a balloon as she hears jeongyeon whisper, “i love you too.”

they tangle into each other under the shady tree, hair a mess from the modest gust. they remain entwined until the sun sinks below the horizon and the sky turns into a mellow pink, mirroring their fervor.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading it means a lot to me!!!


End file.
